


Feathered Fabric

by DarkSeraphim



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After missing a friend's special event, Rarity tries to think of a way to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathered Fabric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderminterplus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/gifts).



Rarity didn’t know what to do. She had never been in this situation before, so she was just stumped. She felt horrible and her mood wasn’t improving any time soon. She attempted to work on her latest design projects to try and take her mind off of things and keep her busy but after ruining three dresses and a few scarves she decided that she just wasn’t in the right mind frame to work. She was just too occupied. Sighing, she decided to go and take a walk. If she was lucky she could clear her mind enough to work, or find a way to resolve this horrible situation.

There was a rather lovely path near her home that was perfect for walking and the day was just lovely. The sky was clear of clouds and the sun was ever so bright in the sky. It was a complete contrast to Rarity’s current mood. Despite the cheery weather she just couldn’t find it in herself to focus. All she could think about was Fluttershy.

The Pegasus was one of her best friends in all of Equestria. She was sweet, kind hearted and so cutely shy that often Rarity just wanted to hug the other pony for being so adorable. But Rarity knew that beneath the shy demeanor Fluttershy could stand up to even the toughest and meanest of creatures. Rarity loved all of her friends and cherished each and every one of them. They had been through many adventures together and they shared a rare and precious bond of friendship.

So when Rarity had forgotten Fluttershy’s recital, the unicorn felt slimier than a swamp frog. How could she forget the recital? Fluttershy had been practicing with her bird friends for weeks for the recital. There was just simply no excuse. Yes, maybe Rarity had been so busy with her work that she hadn’t seen her friends in a few days, but Fluttershy had been talking about the recital for weeks. The others had gone too, which made Rarity feel even worse. Fluttershy had said that it was alright, that she knew how busy and stressed Rarity was, but that didn’t make her feel better.

“Oh what do I do now…” Rarity said, flopping down on a nice patch of grass. “Oh I just feel awful. Poor Fluttershy…what am I going to do? I simply have to do something…but what?” What could she possibly do that would make up for this?

At a loss, she simply watched the scenery. As she watched, her eye was caught on a rather beautiful bird. Its plumage was lovely, the colors just mixing together perfectly, complimenting each other to create a beautiful creature. The color scheme got her thinking of different fabrics that could mimic such an effect, and that’s when it hit her. Her eyes widened, lighting up as ideas flooded into her. She smiled widely. “That’s it! Of course! It’s perfect!” Without another word she dashed off back to her studio.

She put everything else on hold. It could wait until after she was finished, and she didn’t want to lose this burst of inspiration. She pulled out every fabric in her collection, searching for just the right ones to use. She worked long into the night, cutting and sewing and using all of her ability into this one perfect project. It had to be perfect, for her friend.

 

“…ar…ity…”

“Rar…ity…” Who was that? Was someone…speaking to her? She couldn’t quite hear them. Besides she was much too busy doing…something. What was she doing again?

“Rarity…Rarity wake up…” Wake up? But she was awake, wasn’t she? But, wait…oh no!

Fluttershy squealed and backed up when Rarity jerked awake. “I’m sorry I’m up!” The unicorn erupted from a pile of fabrics, her hair a mess. When she saw her friend standing there with wide eyes, she blushed with embarrassment. “F-Fluttershy. What brings you here?”

“Y-You w-were acting strangely…I was worried, s-so I decided to check on you. R-Rarity are you okay?” The Pegasus asked, concerned for her disheveled friend. “You look terrible.”

“Y-yes, I’m okay. I was just working.”

“Working so late? Rarity, aren’t you pushing yourself a bit too hard?” Fluttershy walked over to her friend, her eyes wide with concern. “I know I-“

“No…no you’re right Fluttershy. I have been working too hard. I’m been so focused on my work that I ignored my friends. Fluttershy I am so sorry I forgot about your recital.”

Fluttershy smiled. “That’s okay. I know you’ve been-“

Rarity shook her head. “No…it’s not. I’ve been neglecting my friends, and I’m going to try to not do that anymore. I don’t want to distance my friends because of my work.”

Fluttershy smiled brightly. “That’s okay…and we’ll help you. Friends work together after all. We don’t want to lose you either.”

Rarity returned the smile. “And I still feel horrible about forgetting your recital, so…” She dashed into the other room before the Pegasus could protest. After a few minutes she came back out with a beautiful new dress. The fabric shimmered in the light, but was soft to the touch. The colors blended together seamlessly, and complimented Fluttershy’s colors perfectly. The other pony’s eyes widened.

“Oh…Rarity it’s beautiful! And the colors…they remind me of one of my favorite birds!”

Rarity smiled at her friend’s joy. “I’m glad. I got the inspiration after seeing it. I thought a dress would be perfect. I hope you like it.”

Fluttershy smiled widely at the beautiful dress, one made out of friendship. “I love it Rarity, thank you so much. It’s absolutely beautiful, your best work yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've never written a MLP fanfic and I absolutely love these two characters. Hope it is okay :)


End file.
